Various methods have been devised for providing effective means for conducting heat from a printed circuit board heat sink mounted in a chassis to the chassis walls. These include multi-wedge card retainers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,904, 4,318,157, 4,414,605, and 4,480,287. U.S. Patent Application Ser. Nos. 836,935 and 640,051, both assigned to the assignee of this patent also show improved multi-wedge card retainers. Such retainers have proven to be extremely useful in that they improve the heat transfer capabilities of the assembly considerably. However, they do involve somewhat high fabrication and assembly costs which it would be desirable to reduce.